


Bored At Work #2.2

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Series: Bored At Work (OC) [3]
Category: The OC
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-28
Updated: 2005-09-28
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: Ryan - Revelation





	

Ryan stood a few feet from the Rover; Seth's words running over and over and over in his head. He never thought in a million years that Seth, of all people, would think that he was like everyone else in Newport. He couldn't be, could he? That would make him like... oh god! Julie Cooper! -- Someone from the wrong side of the tracks who wants to fit in so bad that they'd do anything to do it... up to and including use their friends?!

Ryan swallowed hard and slowly made his way back to the car. He bent down and extracted what was left of Seth's skateboard and silently vowed that he would fix this... everything. Get Seth a new skateboard and mend their slowly disintegrating friendship. Because while he'd be able to live without Marissa in his life (he'd done it before), there was no way that he would be able to live without Seth.

He opened the back door and gently placed the pieces of Seth's board on the seat before quietly closing the door and then climbing into the driver's seat.

"Ry?" Seth said tentatively.

Ryan turned saddened blue eyes towards Seth. "Yeah?"

He watched Seth's cheeks flush and his brown eyes dart around the interior of the car before stopping on Ryan's face. "I'm sorry about just now. I didn't mean..."

"I think you did, Seth," Ryan replied and started the engine.

"Yeah," Seth sighed and looked away. "You're right. I did. But I'm still sorry."

Ryan turned off the engine and turned in his seat, facing Seth. "Do you really think of me that way?"

Seth continued to look out the windshield as he nodded. "Sometimes."

Ryan expelled a heavy breath. "I'm sorry, Seth."

He watched Seth shrug a shoulder. "It's okay. I'm used to it."

Ryan silently gasped and reached out to touch Seth's bicep. "Seth. You shouldn't have to be used to it. Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Ryan's heart stopped for a second when Seth turned sad chocolate eyes towards him. "I shouldn't have to say anything, Ry. If you have to be told when you're being a dick, what's the point?"

Ryan nodded at the honesty of that statement. In truth, Ryan should have known. But he was so wrapped up in Marissa that he didn't bother to notice that Seth was always there, supporting him through everything. Hell, after the whole thing with Trey, was Marissa even around? No. It was always Seth. Seth who went with him to the hospital, even if he did just stand at the doorway or even stayed outside to give Ryan and Trey privacy. Seth who fielded all the calls Ryan got at the house; and the few times that Marissa bothered to call, did Seth tried to hide those calls from Ryan? No. He always asked if Ryan wanted to talk to her and then lied for him when Ryan said he didn't.

Then, all of a sudden, when the threat of Marissa's expulsion turned into a reality, for some reason, Ryan felt the need to be with her. And, as with every other time that Ryan used Marissa-style blinders, Seth fell off his radar and ended up paying a price for it.

This new Seth was a strange and unusual creature. It was something that he'd never seen prior to all the trauma they'd gone through in the last few months. He seemed more introspective, quiet, but no less help-y Seth.

Ryan turned to look at Seth, but Seth was staring outside the window, elbow on the window's edge and his chin in his palm.

"Seth?" Ryan reached out and touched Seth's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Seth turned around, soft brown eyes dull and melancholy.

"I'm sorry for being a dick." Seth opened his mouth to reply, but Ryan squeezed Seth's shoulder to quiet him so he could continue. "I know my apology doesn't mean a whole hell of a lot right now; and I know there's absolutely no reason for you to believe me, but... I'm asking you to give me one more chance. Please."

Seth stared at him a moment longer before curving a corner of his mouth up. "Yeah. Okay, Ry. Sure."

Seth's response lacked the usual exuberance that Seth's agreements usually had, but Ryan really couldn't ask for more. He didn't have that right. Not yet, at least.

Ryan tightened his hold on Seth for a second longer before nodding his head and turning around. He started the engine and drove home; determined that things would be different from now on.

 

TBC??


End file.
